School Days
by fionnamarshalllee
Summary: Marshall hasn't had the best luck in school until the new girl walks in. Will be able to win her over? Fiolee rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

School Days

Marshall Lee wasn't at all excited for the new school year. He really wasn't looking forward to being in his mothers' dark history class. As he floated to first period he let out a sigh wondering who he would be stuck next to this year. Last year in eleventh grade he was put next Slime Prince who just dripped green snot like goo on him. The year before that Prince Gumball was distend to make him suffer by snapping at him if he asked a question. In freshmen year he was next to L.S.P. Which he didn't mind he was close to L.S.P, but all he did was be loud and distracting almost making him have to repeat that year. Thinking of his bad luck with school year partners since he started school in AAAs' Grass Kingdom High School; he wondered who would torture him this year. As he floated through the door of dark history he stopped to look at the seating chart not bothering to see who shared a table with him. He took his seat in the back right corner of the room. He figured he would be where the sun couldn't touch him, but he also figured his mother would want him closer to the front. He kicked his feet up onto the table and leaned back in his chair shutting his eyes and relaxing before the bell rang and the torture began.

He heard the next to him slide out. He lazily opened one of his blood red eyes to see who it was; he shocked when he saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, stunning sky blue eyes, and dramatic curves. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened seeing the human girl sitting next to him. Throughout the class he couldn't focus on his mothers' lesson. He kept looking at the creature next to him; her long hair cascading down her back and falling to the floor, two rabbit ears sticking out her hair from her head band. His eyes wandered down looking at her blue coated torso and breast. Then looking lower to her hips covered by her blue skirt, seeing her knee high socks reaching just before her full thighs started. When he looked back at her face she played with her long bangs that fell over her face. She was so focused, and he had poo brain he barely noticed that the bell had rang and he had to go to music with the Ice Queen. He hated seeing her because of the fact that she couldn't remember him or herself for that matter. But at the same he loved seeing her because it brought back good memories. Outside the door he grinned and went in knowing he was in his element. But once again he was surprised to see the gorgeous girl from dark history sitting there. This was his chance to impress her, he knew he could sing and play the bass. He was ready to win her over.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall took his seat next to the girl that occupied his mind. The class sat patiently while the Ice Queen looked for the roster.

"Oh here it is." She said holding up a clipboard

"Now when I call your name just say here, okay." Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Ok now, Breakfast Prince"

"Here"

"Fionna?"

"Here" the girl finally spoke; Marshall looked at her finally knowing her name.

"Flame prince and Ghost prince?"

They both said here as she continued the list.

"Marshall Lee and prince Gumball?"

"Here"

Marshall didn't hear her mesmerized by Fionna. Fionna nudged his arm and he snapped back.

"She just called your name."

"Oh here" he said still dazed.

"Everyone's here now we can start. Everyone get an instrument and sit back down."

Everyone scattered to find an instrument they could play, but Marshall just grabbed his red axe bass he never left home without. When everyone sat back down Marshall noticed Fionna had a bass too.

"Ok now Marshall you start us off."

This was his chance he strummed his bass lightly for the right tune.


	3. Chapter 3

When he found it he started singing.

"_Good little girl _

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad _

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What do you want from my world?_

_You're a good little girl_"

He grabbed Fionnas' hand and stood her up to have her sing.

"_Bad little boy_" he was amazed at her beautiful voice.

"_That's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy_

_And if you are why do you want to hang out me?"_

"_Don't you know I'm a villain?_

_Every night I'm out killin'_

_Sending everyone runnin like children_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_I've got demon eyes_

_And looking right into your anatomy _

_Into your deepest fears_

_Baby, I'm not from here_

_I'm from the night-o-sphere_

_To me you're clear _

_Transparent _

_You got a thing for me girl it's apparent_"

Everyone clapped as Mashall floated down next to Fionna.


	4. Chapter 4

"You were great." Marshall said in Fionnas' ear. Fionna jumped not realizing he was there.

"Oh, Thanks, You great too dude."

He chuckled slightly as grin etched across his face seeing Fionna blush from the compliment.

"What's so funny?"

She asked confused as her smile disappeared.

"You are"

"Me, what did I do?"

As she cocked her head to the side and her fell over her face. Marshall laughed again and floated above her as the flush of red never left her cheeks.

"Well you blushing at something as simple as me saying you sang good."

Her face grew even more red as she touched her cheeks.

"Oh sorry"

Marshall was hovering above her head; his smile disappeared at her remark.

"Why are you sorry? It's cute."

He said with his smile returning as he place a hand on her cheek amazed at how hot her face was from blushing.

"It's cute? How? I just find it to be annoying, it makes my face all red and brings my freckles out too much."

He chuckled again.

"Those are pretty cute too. We should jam some time."

"Yeah, how about your place tomorrow night?"

"Ok"

As the day went on he realized he had every class with Fionna and it didn't help that she going to his house the next night. He couldn't focus in any of his classes. When the day was over he was relieved; as he started floating home he saw Fionna again. She was walking home with a calico cat; they were talking so he listened in with his vampire hearing ability.

"Cake he's so hot and he said I was cute."

"Really girl, Score!"

"Well he said my freckles and me blushing is cute, but he invited me to jam with him tomorrow."

"Oo girl you gotta seal the deal!"

"Haha I don't know cake I just met him ya know."

"Why would that change anything? I mean you like him and once you prove to him how hot and sexy you are he'll defiantly like you. So why not?"

"Because I don't him for well uh him I guess."

"Glob Fionna why you gotta get so sappy on me like that?"

"I'm not being sappy I'm being truthful. I mean take Lord Monochromicorn for instance would you be with him if you didn't who was on the inside, Like what if he was evil and stuff and you didn't know you just pounced because you liked him?"

"I guess you have a point, so figure out if he is evil or not and then make a decision."

"Ok I guess that could work."

Marshall P.O.V~

Oh grob she thinks I'll turn out evil. But I'm the king of the Night-o-sphere that's the most evil place ever. What's this? Is Flame Prince with Fionna? Hiss! No she's mine I have to win her heart she will fall for me and she will be mine forever.

End of P.O.V

"Hey Fionna"

"Oh hey FP sup?"

"Nothing walking back to the Fire kingdom…..I uh just wanted to say you were great in music today. Your voice was amazing and you looked beautiful in the spot light."

He said facing her looking at the ground shyly as Fionna blushed once again.

"Oh thanks dude."

Her eyes wide with a straight face and red flushed cheeks Flame prince was mesmerized by her beauty. He couldn't believe how grown up she was now compared to their little fling as 13 year olds. He was falling all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Fionna are you busy tomorrow?"

Marshall P.O.V

What he isn't even thinking about ruining my date with Fionna, I will win her heart and this hot head isn't getting in the way. I sped towards Fionna, Cake and the dreaded Flame prince. I crept up on Fionna in between her and Cake.

"Hey Fionna, want a lift home?"

"Oh hey Marshall um sure if it's ok with Cake?"

"You go girl I'll walk with FP."

"Great "

I wrapped my arm around Fionna's waist and placed one under her knees.

"Hold on won't want you slipping."

I said jokingly to Fionna as she gripped my neck and shoulders tighter.

"See ya later guys.'"

I said looking at cake and Flame prince thinking to myself I won. Fionna went with me instead of talking to the prince.

Fionna P.O.V

Why did FP want to know if I was busy tomorrow, I hope he doesn't need me for a mission? Oh my glob we are really high. I held on tighter marveling at how strong Marshall was and at how muscular he was. I feel his flexed muscles through his shirt.

"So what did Flame Prince want?"

I was snapped back to reality at Marshall's question.

"Oh he wanted to know if I was busy tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I don't know he asked and then you showed up asking if I wanted a lift."

"Oh well sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine I'm glad you're taking me home."

Marshall P.O.V

She was glad I was taking her home, does she like this? Most of the time it freaks people out. She held on tighter on laid her head on my shoulder. I was blushing I could feel the heat in my face, but I couldn't let her see. When she blushes its cute when I blush it's embarrassing.

Flame Prince P.O.V

Why did Fionna go with that jerk, why didn't she answer me first? Would she even go on a date with after we broke up four years ago? Oh Fionna I will have you again just wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall dropped Fionna at her tree fort and left with smile etched on his face, but as he turned to fly home his smile quickly disappeared.

Why did the trip have to end? All I want is to spend more time with her. I need to win her over, I need to convince her that I'm not evil, I need her. *sigh* What if she chooses him instead of me, what if falls for him again, what if she turns into one of them?

Dimple plant, crystal gem apple, princess plant, cactus creature, and a little fire. Now I have everything I need to make the flame convertion potion. Now how do make this thing? I searched for the recipe to the potion to see how to combine the ingredients. AAHHA found it now to make this potion I hope mother doesn't mind me using the alchemy lad.

Crush the crystal gem apple and cactus crature into a fine powder

Add the fire into the mixing bowl and mix with powdered apple and creature

Cut the dimple plants' head off and add it to the mix

Mix generously

Burn princess plant and add ashes to mix and mix till a liquid

Add a fruit of any kind to decrease the burn of the potion and give flavor

Damn it I need a regular fruit! "Flambo! Get me a type of fruit so I can finish this potion for Fionna."

"Yes sir anytype of fruit you would prefer your magesty?"

"No just get one."

Once he returns I will be able to finish this and give it to Fionna she'll be like me I can't hurt her after she drinks this. Then we can be united as one and live happily forever. Marshall lee wil not win nor will any other Prince of AAA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Whas going on with FP he's so atatched today. I haven't even gotten to sit and talk with Marshall. Mmmhhmmm School just needs end so I can get away from him and go jam with Marsh.

"Fionna."

Huh what Fp?"

"Um I made you this."

He handed a bottle with a red liquid in it. It's hot too what else would expect from FP.

"Oh thanks Fp…what is it?"

"It's a special drinks we make in the fire kingdom but everyone can drink it."

"Oh thanks."

"Your welcome and it last for like 100 years so don't worry about it spoiling anytime soon."

The end was finally here and I started walking to the tree fort I examined the bottle FP gave me.

"Hey Fionna whatcha got there?"

"Marshall…oh it's a type drink FP made me I don't now why though."

"Oh cool I guess are you still coming to jam at my house later?"

"Yeah I just have to get my bass and check in with Cake then I'll be over."

"Okay see you then."

"Yeah see ya."

He flew away and I rushed home searching for my blue and black bass. When I found it I set on the couch and waited for Cake to get home. I started getting hngey so I grabbed a snack from the pantry. After I demolished a pack of crackers and a jar of peanut butter I was really thirsty. I didn't want water and we were out of soda. Then I remembered the drink FP gave me; I grabbed from my pack and downed it in one gulp. It tasted like apples, but burned a little like the bubbles in soda. Sudenly I felt sick and ran up the ladder to me and Cakes' bedroom and into our bathroom. I soon lost everything in my stomache; I sat in the bathroom still feeling sick when I noticed I felt really hot and my skin started to burn. I walked over to the sink and ran the cold water, but when I went to touch it it burnt me like I was a fire person. I was odd, but I didn't think anything odf it maybe our hot water heater was just broke again. I sat on the cool floor of our bathroom and felt my skin burn more aand more till it was basicallly unbearable. I got back up to try water again, but when I looked in the mirror I was taken back at my reflection. My long blonde locks were now red and made of flame as well as my skin and clothes. Whats going on, what did FP give me? I noticed I was charing the floor, but then I heard cake walk in.

"CAKE! HELP ME! AND BRING TIN FOIL!"

"WHY? Don't you worry girl I'm comin."

I heard her running around the tree house and coming up the ladder.

"Whats wrong, what happened?! OH MY GLOB FIONNA! Your on fire."

"I know just wrap me up quick."

She used the whole brand new thing of tin foil wrapping me up so I didn't burn the house down.

"There now what happened to you?"

"I drank this bottle full of apple flavor liquid FP gave me and felt sick then this happened."

"FP gave you a bottle of liquid, you drank it and turned into a fire person. Seriously Fionna you don;'t know what happened."

She said kinda sarcastically like I should know why I'm on fire.

"No I don't!"

"He gave the fire person convertion potion. They give it to people when they a different species like candy people or in this case you."

"I'm not marrying FP! Whay would he do this to me?"

"Clearly he likes you again and thinks this is the only option so he doesn't hurt you like when you guys were 13."

"But I don't like him like that again he's a bro nothing more then that. I like…Oh no marshall. I can't go over there like this. Is there a cure cake?"

"None that I know of. Sorry sugar, but it looks like stuck like this and until you get it under control like FP you arent leaveing the house. I'll let school know that you won't be coming for a while."

*groans*What am I going to do now?

"Cake can get the phone and call marshall for me I don't want to melt the phone."

"uhnhuh honey I'll hold the phone and you can talk to him men don't like it when women bail on them and they have their friends tell them."

She left and came back with the phone ringing.

"Can you hit speaker please?"

"No problem."

Ring,ring,ring

"Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Marshall, hey it's fionna."

I said with my voice drifting out sounding disgruntled.

"Oh hey fionna you need a ride here?"  
"No Marshall I can't come"

My voice becoming sad and his as well.

"W-Why not? Are you ok? Are sick?"

"You could say that."

"What is it a cold or something?"  
"Actually the exact opposite I can't seem to get cold. I hot in a sense. Look Marshall I'm sorry but I have to go."

Cake hung up the phone and looked at me as lava started to drip from my eye.

"What's wrong girl it was just stupid date?"

"He sound so hurt, I'm an adventuress I suppose to help people not hurts them."

"It's ok Fionna he'll get over it and I'll explain to him tomorrow what's going on."

"NO! He can't know I'm giant ball of fire and don't even know how or why I got like this."

"Didn't we go over how and why you're like this."

"I know but I mean like deep into it like what was FP thinking?"

Why would FP do this to me? After we broke up when we were fourteen we agreed to be bros nothing more. Oh my gob! I can't stay like this; I'm Fionna the human not Fionna the flame person. I don't know how to live like them not to mention I love rain.

Marshall P.O.V

She ditched me, why? Did she make plan with that stupid Flame Prince? Did he get in her head? Or is she actually sick? I should go check on her, but I don't want to seem like a stalker. I'll do it tomorrow after school. Yeah, I'll bring her something to, but what? Mmm

Hating that she had to cancel on Marshall, Fionna tried to occupy herself. It was failing miserably everything she wanted to do she couldn't because she would either burn it or get her doing it. So her mind was left to wander back to Marshall.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few days since Fionna drank the potion Flame Prince gave her and she hasn't been able to adjust at all.

Fionna P.O.V

Mmmmhhhhmmm I'm so bored and I can't do anything wrapped up in tin foil. I hate this! Why?!

Flame Prince P.O.V

I haven't seen Fionna since I gave her the potion. Did she drink it? Is she just sick? Uhhh I need to see her I need to know if she's like me or not.

While Flame Prince was having a inner battle thinking if he deceived Fionna or not, Marshall was wondering if she was just alright as was Gumball. Gumball had also noticed her new found maturity and liked it. Although completely oblivious to the fact that she previously was in love with him. Now the tables have turned, but she's not in love with him anymore. After FP and now Marshall she moved on a long time ago. Marshall's mind never wandered from Fionna's stated, she hadn't been in school since she canceled on him.

Marshall P.O.V

Why hasn't she come to school? Is she ok? Where is she?

After school Marshall flew over to Fionna's (quite literally) to see if she was ok. When he flew around he couldn't find her anywhere. He had one more place to check, Fionna's room. When he got there he didn't see Fionna, but as he searched more he discovered a flame person in her bathroom.

"You! Who are you and what have you done to Fionna?"

He said gripping her shoulders feeling no pain and not burning.

"Marshall, It's me it's Fionna."

He knew he soft sweet voice anywhere, as his face etched a look of shock Fionna was just realizing he was touching her.

"You're touching me and not burning, how?"

"I'm dead I can't really feel a lot of pain and I heal quickly."

He said removing one of his hands as they watched the burns disappear almost instantly.

"Wow….uh hey Marshall you wouldn't happen to know how to reverse this would you?"

"It depends who changed you and how?"

"FP and a potion."

"MMM usually this be difficult because it's coming from a prince but he used a simple method so it should be easier."

"So you can help?"

"Maybe, but at a price."

"What?"

"That'll be determined when I figure out if I can counter this."

"okkkk"

"Just trust me."

"I do."


	9. Chapter 9

What am I going do? Firstly this is casted by a prince so it'll be ten times harder to remove, second it was a simple method but I haven't worked with it before. Maybe I should my mom, as much as resent that woman she's knows more about this then me. Maybe she'll help; maybe she won't she does hate the "holy" race as she says. But perhaps she'll help her son to win his love over his for a human girl. Did that just happen? Did I just "say" I loved her? I'm so glad she can't read minds I'd be screwed right now. I have to help her get back to her normal, sexy, human self. FUCK! I forgot all about her being a flame person how the hell are we going to this now? We have to hold her down because it hurts and a lot of times they try to run away no matter if it's from candy person to grass person or vampire to candy person it fucking kills. I hope she can withstand it.

Fionna~

How is he going to help me out of this? I mean I'm fire if he touches me for too long I could burn him up. I don't want one I would lose my friend two his mom would probably kill literally and three the man I love would be gone. HUH Did I confess that I love him? At least to myself; is it true, could I really love him? Where are we going? Could it be his moms place, but isn't that in the nightosphere.

"Hey where are you going with my girl?"

We both turned to see who was yelling to them. Not so much to our surprise it was FP.

"Who do think you are? I'm not yours I haven't been for a long time."

I yelled walking towards him.

"You have no right calling me yours especially after what you've done to me! You're a bastard that deserves to be doused in water!"

I continued yelling as I stood in front of him. I cocked my hand back and swung it forward with incredible force planting it on the side of his face knocking him off balance. I grinned slightly at how he almost fell over.

"You're worthless you little piece of shit. You were when we dated you are now. I will never be yours again ever again. You're a hot head that doesn't know how to deal with emotion that's why we are here now? You ass hole instead of confronting me you automatically turned me into one of your people. Now get on your knees!"

I said cocking my fist back and throw it down as hard as I could on his cheek. He fell to his knees and held his face.

"Now stay there, you insolent fool. Goodbye forever."

I said walking away calmly. As passed by Marshall I slyly said

"Come on lets go get me back to normal."

A huge smile etched across his face and he let out a faint laugh. Quickly catching up to me he said

"Nice one Fi."

"Huh"

I took a shallow breath snapping out of my thoughts.

"Oh thanks but it really wasn't all that special."

"You saved me the trouble of doing it, so in my eyes it was pretty special."

In his eyes; I looked over at him as he returned the gaze and smiled, such beautiful eyes. Even though they were eerie black and crimson blood red, but such bright beautiful red with black surrounding the iris. Huh snapping out my dazed state and quit starring at the beautifully, handsome creature in front of me.

Sorry I have been busy and didn't know what to write but the waits over will publish chapter 10 soon


	10. Chapter 10

"We're here."

Marshall said looking down at me giving that he was much taller and was actually walking, most of the time he would just float around.

"I don't get it we're at school."

"Exactly, this is where my mother is she knows more about this stuff then me; we're here for her help."

"Oh"

Would his mom actually help us, I mean I am human and she isn't really a fan of humans. She'll probably be glad that the last human is no longer human."

Marshall~

Let's hope this works; I looked over at fionna her expression. Her face straight and she was just walking calmly. I glanced down at her hand; it was open just swinging at her side. Should I grab her hand, I mean she is going through a lot maybe it would comfort her. Reaching my hand over to hers just as I was about to grab it she looked at me and threw my confidence. But why? I'm usually so confident, but why do I get so nervous around her?

"So where is your mom?"

"Huh oh she's in the lab."

"Why the lab isn't she the dark history teacher?"

"Yeah but she hangs out in the lab to create potions and spells and stuff like that."

"Oh"

"Yeah and here it is."

We both turned to face the door, let's see how mom feels about this. I opened the door to see my mom making a potion of uncertainty.

"Mom!?"

"Uhn oh hello Marshall how's my little boy? Oh who's your friend?"

"It's fionna the human her ex Flame prince turned her into a flame person, now we need your help."

"Now why on earth would I help the human race reform, you know how I feel about them!"

"Yes mom I know but for the love of glob just do this for me! You always try to make me happy well then just do this for me! Seriously help me bring back the girl I love! You know more about this stuff then me I need my hot, sexy, amazing girl back, PLEASE!"

Fionna~

What? Did he really just say he loved me? I pulled my hand up to my chest and clenched it over my heart. Should I tell him? Should I tell him how I feel?

"How could you love a human son?! I mean really they are a useless race that can't do anything helpful!

"Hold it right there! She's a human yes, but she's strong, beautiful and helps anyone who needs no matter how big or small the task. So don't tell me humans are useless. She's my friend, she's the one I'd do anything for to help her, she's the one I love so just help me!"

His mother grinned and turned to start making the potion to turn me back to the way I was. She's actually going to help me.


	11. Chapter 11

How cute my son is in love. Well now I have no choice but to help him, but maybe I can still be devious and eliminate the human race. Hahahaha.

Marshall~

"There Fionna you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thanks Marshall"

She smiled up at me with cutest lit up grin, literally lit up. She is so cute; I smiled back just thinking my beautiful girl would be back soon.

"Here it's done; drink up Fionna."

"Thanks mom."

Marshall took the bottle from his mother and handed it to me.

"Here"

"Thanks Marshall"

I took the bottle and tip it back gulping down the liquid. It was cold really cold. I felt a tingle in my stomach, is it working?

Marshall~

She drank it and now she is glowing literally like the sun; its working thank gob. What?!

"Mom what did you do?!"

"What I simply satisfied your needs along with mine."

"What's going on is something wrong?"

Fionna ask in a worried voice.

"She didn't turn back into a human instead she switched the potions ingredients and turned into a….a vampire like us."

I said shyly looking at my feet.

"What?! Why?"

"So this way I don't have to deal with humans and you and my son can be together."

She isn't human, but she's still beautiful. With grey skin like mine and the same beautiful complexion, with long black hair the same length as it was, her eyes had changed to same black and red eyes but they were so much more attractive than mine. Her fangs gently stick out her mouth and hanging over her perfect lips. Her clothes had changed to fit her new life as well: she wore a black short skirt with white plaid print, fishnet thigh high socks, black knee high high heeled boots with buckles going up them, and a grey quarter cut sleeved shirt. The sides of hair pulled back and clipped with a skull with a blue bow on it. She looked amazing and quite sexy.


	12. Chapter 12

Marshall~

A couple months have gone by and Fionna has returned to school. But let me tell you it hasn't been easy. With my mom's stupid little trick that I have now found irreversible it's hard adjusting with Fionna, especially because I'm her "couch" on how to be a vampire. I haven't seen her all weekend though; I gave her some homework to work on out of school so that's probably why. I just wonder how she did. I told her to resist cravings for blood and feed it with shades of red instead and to work on changing just her face into her vampire bat form. I'll see how she did when she gets to school preferably first period. It was getting close to start of class and Fionna still wasn't there I was concerned she wasn't coming. It was five minutes until the bell and Fionna walked in and let's just say my jaw hit the floor. As her hips swayed back and forth perfectly I was stunned at how she had changed in just two days. Her floor length black hair was now black with aqua blue highlights and red dip tips, hugging her hips tightly were black distressed skinny jeans, covering half of her shin where converse with red laces, and covering her top and hugging her curves perfectly was a dark green corset with a lace mesh covering it. Not to mention her corset chocker, studded bracelets and sporting gauges with devils in them with three other piercings on her ear filled with studs. As she got closer I noticed the right side of her lip was pierced and her left eyebrow was. Glob what other piercing did she get; I mean don't get me wrong she look incredible, but shocking. She took her seat next to me casually and looked at me saying.

"Hey Marsh, what's up?"

"Uh not much, what's up with you?"

"Oh you know the usual."

"No I don't because usual for you isn't getting six thousand piercings and completely changing you style."

"What you don't like it?"

"No you look great I'm just surprised."

"Oh and by the way what you see aren't the only things I have pierced. I also have my belly button done."

She said so cheerfully with a huge smile.

"Oh, and my tongue."

"What?! Let me see."

She stuck her tongue out revealing a bar with a black ball on the underside and a black ball with a skull resembling jack the pumpkin king it was sweet.

"Sweet, and on a heavier note is FP still bothering you?"

"~irritated sigh~ Yeah, he just won't give up, I don't know why."

"Its ok babe just give him another beating like you did as a flame person, it'll hurt ten times worse now that you're ten times stronger."

I said grabbing her hand and her laughing at my comment.

"So how'd you do on your home work?"

"Great I now eat a strict red color only diet and can turn just my face into my bat form."

"Well let's see."

She took a deep breath and shifted her face into creepy bat form. Well creepy to most quite alluring to me. Please don't ask it's just something about us vampires, I don't know how to explain it. Well life is good right now Fionna knows how I feel about her and about a week after her transformation when I was teaching her to fly she told me she felt the same. Now we can be together without me hurting her and be together forever. First period was now over and me and Fionna walked out hand in hand smiling and laughing until the dreaded FP decided to bother Fionna like always.

"Hey Fionna!"

"What FP?!"

"Why did you make this transformation? Come on come back to me I'll treat you so much better than this dick and you know it. Come on I can make another potion."

"NO! I love Marshall and no you won't treat me better. Marshall doesn't go around trying to turn me into him or stalk me all the time Marshall is a bigger man then you'll ever be Flame Prince! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She screamed at him while performing a roundhouse kick to his head sending him flying out of school. I just sat back and laughed until Fionna jumped on my lap, given I was floating, and suggested we leave early. Which I wasn't objecting to at all so we left.

A/N~ Next chapter contains lemons just saying


	13. Chapter 13

Fionna~

At Marshall's house things got heated quick; with passionate make out sessions and waist straddling, etc. We quickly floated upstairs to his innersanctem (his room) and heated things even more. As we made out our tongues explored each other's mouths and I straddled his hip rocking mine with each breath. His hands ventured down on to my ass and massaged it roughly, but giving the mood it felt nice. My hands were planted on his bare side taking in the incredible tone of his muscles. He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and then put his hands on my curves. I sat up breaking our kiss and slide my jeans down revealing to his my black and red lace mesh thong and then I did quick work removing my corset top revealing a matching bra. His eye wide as my clothes lay across his room and I sit on his hips in just my underwear. I smirked and started fiddling with waist band of his jeans and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down with his boxers and then I stripped off his remaining plaid flannel. I ran hand from his chest slowly up over his shoulder and ran it down his back until I hit his lower back. I planted my hand there and lowered myself on his 7" erect shaft. Him groaning with pleasure and me letting out a small moan at my first penetration. It hurt, but felt so good. He started thrusting his hips up and down, me letting out a moan every time, him biting his lip. His hands settled on my hips gentle squeezing, I was in pure bliss and as far as I could tell so was he. When I knew he was I peeled myself off him, a disappointed look on his face, and moved down to his throbbing shaft. I wrapped my hand around it and brought my lips to it. A smile etched across his face as I started to blow him and he came in my mouth, shocking us both, I swallowed. He pulled me up eye level with him; seeing a lustful yet devious look in eyes with a mysterious smirk on his face even though his breathe was heavy. I knew he was up to something, but I had no clue what? He leaned in and ran his fingers through my hair. Then all of the sudden he slowly moved down and began massaging my breasts slowly and gently. Then he moved his tongue down my tone torso and played with belly ring for a minute before moving farther down to my dripping nether regions. I laid back as Marshall explored every crevice of my dripping wet and hot pussy. Teasing me by barley entering my hole with his long, but slender tongue. I moaned in pure pleasure as I healed my head and played with my hair. My body then began to shake and spasm uncontrollably, my back arched up and my head threw its self back as I let out a loud cry of pleasure. I looked down at Marshall as he licked his lips clean of my juices and smiling deviously up at my knowing he did his job at pleasuring me.

He came up next to me, lying down next to me and wrapping his arm around me. Then he moved his other hand over to my left breast. As we laid there catching our breathe he massaged my chest, making my nipples perk up all over again. He then moved his pointer finger on to my nipple and made small circles on and around it. He was making moan again; they were small and quiet but there. As we both slowly drifted off I thought about my first time and how I couldn't wait for my second.


	14. Chapter 14

Marshall pov~

As I woke up lazily I was confused slightly at the sight of Fionna sleeping next to me in my bed. I looked down at her and wondered why she was there; when she rolled over and threw her arm around the abdomen and rested her head on my chest I realized she was naked. I then felt completely retarded not remembering last night instantly. It was probably the best night of my unlife, I had been the very thing I dreamed of sense I met the little bunny. I smiled down at her sleeping form and rapped my arm her in complete bliss that could do this even though she might wake up at any moment and not get hit for it.I lad my head back as a grin grew apparent on my face.

"Enjoying yourself Marsh?"

I heard quietly come out of Fionna's mouth. I looked down at her smiling face looking up at me.

"Yes I am."

I said in response as I ran my thumb across her cheek; I brought her head up closer to mine until our lips into our kiss at the fact that this wasn't weird between us, we were dating yes but our relationship grew stronger when we had sex last night. I meant she trusted me not to just fuck her and forget her.

~end~

Fionna pov~

I broke our kiss and looked into Marshall's beautiful crimson eyes.

"I'm going to go to the tree house quick get some clothes and spend awhile here, I'll be back in a minute."

I said as I rolled out of his bed and began running around the room gathering all my laid there with his hands behind his head looking at my naked body.

"Look Marsh you saw it all last night it hasn't changed any."

"I know It's just how sexy you look right now, it's hard not to stare."

"Oh shut up."

I pulled on my under wear and bra, then making quick work of pulling my jeans on and lacing up me corset.

"I'll be back in a minute babe love you."

I said as I floated out of his room and quickly got to the tree house through cake and I's bedroom window.

"Oh girl you scared me,where have been all night?"

"I was at Marshall's and cake oh my glob cake it was amazing."

~end~

As Fionna continued to tell cake about her night with Marshall she realized how aroused cake was getting by the scent change.

"Cake you alright over there?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause I can smell you from here."

Fionna said as she was filling her bag with clothes.

"Oh sorry girl I can't help it. Just me and LM haven't done it in a while and your story is just getting me so horny."

She said as her fingers met her clit; Fionna turned to she her sister begin masturbating.

"CAKE really your doing that with me in room awake."

"What do you mean awake?"

"I know yo masturbate when you think I'm asleep. But I'm really not I sit and listen."

Fionna said sticking her tong out at her sister.

"UHHH Fionnaaa I'm surprised in you."

~AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while I moved in with dad not to long ago and he didn't have a computer , but we have one now and I'll be able to write again :)~


End file.
